


Clan of Two

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Mando one-shots [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, MAKE IT HAPPEN, Not Beta Read, Oops, Soft Din Djarin, and insecure, but he's a good dad and he cares about his kid, de-helmeting, din is nervous, grogu djarin, his full name is grogu djarin fight me, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: It's about time Din showed his face to his foundling. He's nervous.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mando one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033656
Comments: 20
Kudos: 408





	Clan of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I'm on a roll wow

Din watches Grogu as he plays with the necklace he had given him. When he had thought he wouldn’t make it. It seemed like forever ago now, as he sat with his legs sprawled out on the floor in front of him. The ship zooms through space, past the planets and through the millions of stars. It’s calm, for what feels like the first time in a while.

As he watches the kid coo and stroke at the metal pendant he can’t help but smile under the helmet. Something warm and fierce dances behind his ribcage. A little foreign and a little frightening, but not unwelcome either. Love swells in his chest as Grogu babbles incoherently to the pendant.

The ship rocks under them and the kid’s back bounces against his leg before the ship settles again. The kid coos at him, showing off the pendant to him for what’s probably the hundredth time. Still, the man nods at him, mumbling an “I see it,” from behind the metal.

Pleased, the child turns his gaze back to his lap where he picks up a smooth rock. Din has a similar one in his pocket.

He thinks about what Ashoka had told them on Corvus. How she had refused to train Grogu. About his past. That he had become attached to Din. That Din is like a father to him.

Of course Grogu is his foundling, and has been for a while now too. And Din does love him. Maybe more than he's willing to admit. But hearing it from someone else - calling him a father - really solidified it for him. That it's actually real.

They have a lot in common, Din thinks. Maybe that's why he'd come to care so much for the little rascal. He sees himself in him. 

War is something no child should experience. Din had lost his parents to it. His home. His friends. Everything. He had been lucky the mandalorians were there. They had saved him. They had taken him in and cared for him as one of their own. It's something he's eternally grateful for.

"Grogu," he says softly, knowing it will catch the kid's attention immediately.

The kid coos at him, looking at him like he's hung all the stars up in the sky. It makes Din's heart ache a little. The fact that just saying his name elicits this kind of reaction.

He swallows the lump in his throat and pats the spot on the floor between his legs. "Come here."

Grogu obliges happily. He puts down the stone and waddles over to him and stares up at the helmet with curiosity. Din pats his head carefully, a soft smile hidden beneath beskar.

"There's something…" Din takes a deep breath, not quite knowing where to start. "There’s something I want to show you. Something I should have done a long time ago."

Grogu cocks his head. "Eh?" 

He must know the importance of this moment, as his attention doesn't waver from Din. Maybe he can feel how nervous his caretaker's suddenly become. Or maybe he's just curious.

Din closes his eyes, steadying his breath. Willing his heart to calm down. It's not like he's breaking the creed - they’re a clan after all. A clan of two, as the Armorer had said. But it's still incredibly nerve-wracking.

With trembling hands he reaches towards his helmet. The kid watches him with wide eyes, and for a moment he stops. They stare at each other, his hands still holding onto the metal. He almost retreats. Chickens out. But then he sucks in a large, shaking breath and pulls the helmet off in one smooth motion.

Big, dark eyes stare into his own. Din waits for a reaction with bated breath.

Din remembers when his buir had shown him his face for the first time, but he doesn't think he was as nervous about it as Din. He didn't seem nervous at least, but then again, he was a child. Maybe he just didn't notice it.

"Eh?" Grogu coos, slightly alarmed. He looks from Din's face, to his helmet, and then back to his face in bewilderment.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Grogu doesn't like it. Doesn't like his face. Doesn't want to see his face. Is it really that bad? This was a bad idea. He's really screwed it up now. He shouldn't have— 

"Eh?"

Din blinks, shaking his head and his racing thoughts with it. Grogu keeps looking between him and the helmet with apprehension. And then it clicks.

"Oh," he mutters softly. "Hey, buddy. Grogu. Look at me."

The kid looks at him and coos softly.

"It's me," Din assures him. "Your buir. It's just my face." Gracefully, he slides the helmet back over his head for a moment before slowly taking it off again. “It’s just me, adi’ka.”

That seems to calm him. Once he’s convinced his father didn’t just take off his head or something. Logically, Grogu should know Din has a face under the helmet. Din knows he knows. Grogu is smart. But then again, he’s still a child. Maybe if Din’s body wasn’t radiating crippling anxiety at this moment, he would have laughed at it all.

“Ah,” Grogu coos, stepping closer to him, arms reaching up. Din picks him up without hesitation, holding him up so they’re face-to-face. Grogu gurgles something Din doesn’t understand and reaches towards his face. 

Small, three-fingered hands touch his face. Gently, the small boy’s hands move over his face, touching his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Grogu stops momentarily at his chin, suddenly enthralled with the stubble there. Din can’t help but snort, but lets him continue exploring his face.

It feels like the moment lasts for an eternity, but in reality it’s likely just a few minutes. Even so, Din feels his shoulders relax, releasing tension he didn’t know he was holding. This is nice, he decides. He definitely should have done this sooner, he thinks. 

Maybe— 

“Ow! Not in my eye!”

Grogu, at least, has the decency to look apologetic at that. He coos at Din. He smiles, an exasperated sigh passing his lips. He can’t quite stay mad at the kid.

“You little womp rat,” he mutters affectionately and pulls Grogu close. Little claws clutch at the fabric of his clothes, an ear tickling his chin. Putting his hand on the kid’s small back, Din leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, content.

“Muh,” Grogu babbles, muffled in the fabric of his shirt.

The corners of his lips quirk up.

“Yeah, I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buir - parent, mother, father  
> Adi'ka - son, daughter, little one 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials:  
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - frunbuns.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @frunbuns / @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
